


We Might Be Tourists Part One

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astrophysicist Iwaizumi, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Home of the brave, Homophobia, Land of the free, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, They go to America, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, but only a tiny tiny bit, they go to the coast, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi begin their America travels by going to the east coast.(Basically, they love each other a lot and some people are rude but it turns out okay)





	We Might Be Tourists Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really good, because I just wrote it in an hour and it is 3:20 am, but here it is.   
> I decided they should go to Charleston because it's a place I go often so I thought I could write it decently, but I'm not so sure. These travel fics will be three parts and I'm not sure how good they'll be but oh well

The first impression that Oikawa had of this new American adventure was the fact that the weather was somewhere between the pits of hell, and the inside of an oven. In retrospect, the American southeast in the summer was expected to be scorching, and the couple had even packed their clothes accordingly, but for some reason, this heat was a lot more palpable than at home. Since they got off the plane in North Carolina, they had been able to easily get through customs, rent a car, and get out of the gigantic airport with relative ease. 

They had chosen North Carolina as their starting place after initially deciding that they wanted to travel up the east coast to Washington DC, since both of them had only ever been to the west coast, and Oikawa had always wanted to visit the museums at the Smithsonian. Before they went there though, they planned on traveling back down into South Carolina and visiting the coast. It had been decided early on that Iwaizumi would drive, and as they coasted down the interstate, Oikawa was glad for it. He liked to focus more on the outside and the music than on actually driving. 

“ _ Hello, Oikawa, _ ” Iwaizumi said, in English, which they had both been practicing for the months leading up to their trip. Both of them had learned enough to understand basic interactions, and a little bit more. Overall, they weren’t  _ too  _ nervous about that aspect of the trip. 

“ _ Hello, Iwaizumi, _ ” Oikawa responded, trying his best to subdue his accent, which they both could tell was a lot stronger than Iwaizumi’s. “ _ I am happy to be here with you. _ ”

Iwaizumi smiled a little, and Oikawa giggled in response. 

“ _ Jump from the car, trashkawa,”  _ Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa looked over, his nose scrunching in confusion. He didn’t understand the first or last word that Iwaizumi had said, and the middle seemed a little bit lost without that. 

“What does that mean?” Oikawa asked, going back to Japanese since he didn’t quite have the words in English. 

“Jump out of the car, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi explained, and Oikawa let out an indignant squawk, reaching over to swat Iwaizumi on the shoulder. Iwaizumi just smiled in response. “I practiced that one just for you.” 

“Aw, thanks Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said sarcastically. “I’m so honored.” 

“You should be,” Iwaizumi responded with mock-seriousness. “I learned other phrases for you too.” 

Oikawa looked over at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?” 

“ _ I love you like all of the stars in the sky _ ,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa scrunched his eyebrows together as he tried to piece together the words. He got  _ I love you _ , but after that he only picked up  _ stars _ . 

“I don’t get that one Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, pushing out his bottom lip. 

“ _ You mean everything to me,”  _ Iwaizumi continued, ignoring Oikawa’s interjection. “ _ You are everything that I have ever wanted to love.”  _

Oikawa picked up a few words here and there, but Iwaizumi was talking too fast for him to be able to pick out all of the words. He had the feeling that the phrases weren’t bad, based on what he could understand, but it bothered him that he couldn’t tell what Iwaizumi was saying. 

“Hajim _ eee _ ,” Oikawa whined, crossing his arms. “I don’t understand you.” 

“It was all good things,” Iwaizumi said simply, and then craned his neck as we went to read the road signs. Iwaizumi had spent a lot of time before they left memorizing the numbers and letters for the exits and roads that they would have to take, so that at the very least they wouldn’t get lost. 

“We’re getting off here soon,” Iwaizumi said, even though Oikawa wasn’t able to be able to confirm or deny, although it certainly looked like the right place. 

“Which place is this?” Oikawa asked, squinting at a sign even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to read it. They’d been driving for about three hours since the airport, and Oikawa understood that to mean that they had gotten pretty far away. 

“ _ Charleston _ ,” Iwaizumi said. “It’s the one with all the colorful houses.” 

“Ah,” Oikawa said, suddenly recalling all of the images that they had searched online for this city, including the rows of colorful houses. It wasn’t necessarily a huge city, but it was a decently popular tourist destination and they had decided it was worth it to visit since it was so different from what they could find in Japan. Honestly, Oikawa had kind of thought that it was a pretty cute little place, with all the pastel colors and the green palm trees. 

“Are you tired?” Iwaizumi asked, yawning himself. The thirteen hour time difference was  _ killer,  _ and if they had been back home, it would be about time for them to go to bed on a late night. That was why they planned on looking around the city for just a bit, getting food, and then going to the hotel and passing out for a few hours while they dealt with jet lag. 

“A little bit,” Oikawa admitted. “But not too bad.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, eyes narrowed in determination as he pulled through the narrow, one way streets that filled the city. Parking was a nightmare, they knew that much from travel websites, but they had found one place that said that it always had spots open for cheap.

After parking, Oikawa had jumped out of the car quickly, stretching his limbs out and making a loud groaning sound that was borderline indecent if he was being honest. Iwaizumi just laughed, watching his boyfriend. 

“Has anyone told you that you stretch like a cat?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Don’t tell Kuroo,” Oikawa immediately answered, still stretching out his legs that had been so cramped in their car. 

Iwaizumi smiled, and circled back around to their trunk, pulling out the small backpack that they had gotten to hold their valuables while they walked around. They’d never actually decided who would hold it, but Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi took it upon himself and slung it over his broad shoulders, turning back to Oikawa with a shine in his eyes and an excited smile pulling on his cheeks. 

“Ready?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa melted at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend and ran forward quickly to grab Iwaizumi’s hand to lead him along. A little giggle came out of Oikawa, without him really meaning it to. 

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, still smiling. 

“I’m so happy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa explained, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “We’re finally here.” 

Iwaizumi met Oikawa’s eyes, and each of them saw the smile crinkling the others. Without warning, Iwaizumi leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Oikawa’s cheek, though it lingered slightly longer than could  _ really  _ be chaste. As soon as Iwaizumi pulled away, Oikawa felt a flush lingering on his cheeks. They were in the middle of a parking garage, in sweltering heat, in a foreign country, but Iwaizumi never faltered in making Oikawa feel safe and comfortable and loved. 

“Okay, come on,” Iwaizumi said, tugging on Oikawa’s hand. “We have a lot to see before the jet lag catches up too bad.” 

Oikawa giggled, allowing himself to be pulled out into the busy streets. Immediately, they walked to the nearest street corner so that Iwaizumi could use the map on his phone to figure out exactly where they were. Once they had that figured out, they set off in the direction of the Battery, which was apparently where they could see the houses that Oikawa admired so much, as well as the ocean. 

“So, do you think anyone will think it’s weird that we’re holding hands in public?” Oikawa asked, becoming a little bit self conscious when he felt like some people were looking at them. Even in Japan, they didn’t tend to show too much affection in public, since same-sex relationships were generally accepted, but still slightly taboo. 

“Maybe, but I don’t care,” Iwaizumi responded. “It’s more accepted here in general, plus I don’t care what any of these people think.” 

Oikawa smiled a little bit at the response, his grip on Iwaizumi’s hand tightening a little bit. They continued to walk in silence, both of them admiring the scenery around them. The buildings weren’t all pastel, but they looked old and pretty, and there were a lot of things that were different than what they usually saw. There were a lot of art galleries and studios, all of them with beautiful artwork in the windows that Oikawa constantly stopped them to admire. 

“Oikawa, I know they’re pretty, but we’re not going to make it at this speed,” Iwaizumi jokingly complained, pulling on Oikawa’s hand. 

“Okay,” Oikawa said, knowing that his boyfriend was right.

When they finally reached the Battery, Oikawa looked down the road. On one side was a raised walkway that bordered the ocean, and on the other side was those pastel houses that he was now dying to look at. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked up onto the platform, so that they could walk by the ocean and still see the houses. 

“Oo, Iwa-chan, they’re so pretty,” Oikawa cooed, pointing to various houses, and then turned to look over to the ocean. “And look at that little boat!”

Iwaizumi kept a smile on his face, letting Oikawa point out all of the little things that he thought were interesting. They pulled their phones out to take a few pictures, and a picture of the two of them together, but then they put their devices down so they could just enjoy the views. Oikawa took it as an opportunity to practice his English. 

“ _ Is so pretty! _ ” He said, looking over to Iwaizumi for affirmation. 

“ _ Yes,  _ it  _ is. I like the color, too _ .” 

“ _ That one is like Boku-chan’s hair!”  _ Oikawa exclaimed, pointing to a white house that had some dark streaks running down it from some rain pushing out grime. Iwaizumi laughed, pointing down the way to a yellow one with the same problem. 

“ _ That one is Kenma.”  _

Oikawa snorted, the laugh bubbling up inside him so quick that it was hard not to. 

“Iwa- _ chan _ ,” Oikawa whined, punching Iwaizumi lightly. “Don’t make me snort in public. These Americans will think I’m weird.” 

“They already do, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said easily. “This isn’t going to change anything.” 

“Hey!” Oikawa said. “I’m pretty! They’re supposed to think I’m cool, and foreign.” 

“Hmm,” Iwaizumi hummed, as if considering the prospect. Then, he shook his head, dropping Oikawa’s hand and walking forward as if going to look at something new. “I don’t think so.” 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped, and he ran forward to catch up to his boyfriend. As he did, he noticed a couple walking up another set of steps to his right, up onto the raised sidewalk. It was a boy and a girl, and since Oikawa was very concerned with chastising his own boyfriend, he didn’t bother studying them any further. 

“How mean, Iwa-chan!” He whined when he finally caught up, catching Iwaizumi in a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist and putting his head on a broad shoulder. Iwaizumi smiled, turning his head back to kiss Oikawa.

“ _ That’s kind of gross _ ” Oikawa heard the girl behind them say something, but she said it so fast and quiet that he couldn’t really pick up on it. So, he just ignored it since it was likely just her admiring the view from the platform. 

“ _ I know, they could at least not do it in public. No one wants to see that. _ ” Oikawa caught on to a few more words when the boy spoke, and he got the feeling that the couple  _ was  _ in fact talking about him and Iwaizumi. Confused, he turned to his boyfriend. 

“Iwa-chan, what are they saying?” Oikawa asked, and then his words faded out a little when he saw the look on Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi’s face was stone solid, and he looked a little bit angry. “Iwa-chan?” 

“They’re not saying anything, Tooru,” Iwaizumi finally said, his hand finding Tooru’s again and pulling the both of them further down the sidewalk, away from the couple. 

“No, I heard some of those words-” 

“Tooru, no,” Iwaizumi cut him off. “They were teenagers, and assholes. You don’t need to know what those idiots said.” 

Oikawa thought about protesting for a second, and then he saw the sympathetic look in Iwaizumi’s eyes, and he stopped. If Iwaizumi didn’t want him to know, then it was probably for the best. 

“Okay, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, smiling a little to lighten to tension. “Let’s go eat something. I’m getting of tired.” 

Iwaizumi visibly seemed to calm down, his shoulders dropping and his eyes coming back up to meet Oikawa’s. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said. “Me too.” 

They linked their hands back together tightly and walked down the steps of the platform and back into the more central area of the city where there were several restaurants. They decided to choose one that didn’t look too busy, just in case the language barrier caused any issue. They eventually found a small place that advertised as “classic southern food”, which sounded like enough of a cultural experience that they didn’t feel like bad tourists going there. 

“ _ Two of you? _ ” The hostess asked when they walked in. 

“ _ Yes, please _ ,” Iwaizumi said, and the girl working lead them up a set of stairs and seated them on a balcony overlooking a busy area of the city. It was gorgeous, and they were both internally glad that they had come early enough to get a seat like that. 

“It’s so pretty, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, his heart fluttering when he looked back at his boyfriend. The golden light from the city was reflected on half of Iwaizumi’s face, and his slightly darker complexion melded with it beautifully. Plus, there was a soft smile on Iwaizumi’s face, and that never faltered in making Oikawa weak in the knees. 

“It is,” Iwaizumi responded. “So, what should we eat?” 

Eventually, they decided on getting two plates of food and just share everything between the two of them. When the waitress came back, Iwaizumi ordered drinks and the food for the both of them, since the names of the plates were much too foreign for Oikawa to be understandable saying them. 

When the food finally came, it looked mouth-wateringly good and Oikawa was exercising commendable self control by not inhaling all of it on the spot.

“What is this all again, Iwa-chan?” He asked, taking a moment to basically eye-fuck the plates. 

“Shrimp and grits is that one,” Iwaizumi said, pointing. “And that one is… some kind of fish I think? Honestly, I’m so hungry I can’t remember.” 

Oikawa nodded in agreement, and the two of them set about destroying the plates in front of them, because it had been several hours since they’d last eaten anything. They knew that it was extremely likely that this major change in food was going to come back to bite them later, but they didn’t even care. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa basically moaned around a bite, thankful that they were alone out on the balcony seating. “This food is literally  _ orgasmic _ .” 

Honestly, it was. They’d heard all about things being  _ bigger  _ and  _ better  _ in America, and these portions were no exception. Oikawa hadn’t been expecting nearly this much food, but it was also so good that he couldn’t stop eating. 

“I want to make fun of you,” Iwaizumi said. “Because that’s a stupid word to use. But this is really good, and I’m going into a coma.” 

Oikawa snorted, hiding it behind his fork as he smiled. That was another big difference; he was used to usually at least having chopsticks as an  _ option,  _ but in America, it was exclusively forks and knives and spoons. 

“Me too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa responded. They sat for a bit after they finished eating, watching the sun set over the city as they waited to pay their bill. Once they did, they set off back in the direction of the car, and from there they would go to the hotel. 

As they walked down the streets back to the parking garage, Oikawa took the opportunity to link his hand with Iwaizumi’s and put his head on the other’s shoulder. It was a little bit much as far as public affection went, but everything around them was pretty, and Oikawa was feeling a surge of affection for his boyfriend. Then, Oikawa noticed a younger girl further down along the sidewalk looking at them. She couldn’t be older than middle school, and her eyes were basically glued to the pair of them walking. Oikawa felt a wave of self-consciousness as the girl and her family got closer, and the girl slowed down near Oikawa and Iwaizumi, clearly about to say something to them. 

She paused, and then: “ _ You two are cute together. Have a nice day! _ ” 

Oikawa caught most of the words, and he understood her chipper tone of voice. He turned to Iwaizumi, who this time as smiling. 

“What did she say, Iwa-chan?” 

“She said we’re a good couple,” Iwaizumi responded, leaning forward to kiss Oikawa on the cheek. The setter blushed in response, and couldn’t help but agree with the statement. 

They walked to the car, and then made it to the hotel with relatively little event. As soon as they reached the room, they both collapsed onto the bed with loud groans. The soft white sheets fluttered up around them to accommodate them, and Oikawa laughed at how exhausted they were. 

“I’m so tired, Iwa-chan,” he said, his voice muffled by the blankets. “But I need to change.” 

Iwaizumi let out a tired sigh, before putting his hand on the back of Oikawa’s thigh and pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Just stay there, I’ll get your stuff and help you change.” 

Oikawa’s heart fluttered with affection, and he turned his head to look at Iwaizumi. “Really?” 

Iwaizumi smiled, and then stood up to walk over to their luggage. “Yeah, just go to sleep Tooru.” 

Oikawa wanted to protest, but he was honestly too tired to even put up an argument against Iwaizumi at that moment. “Okay, Iwa-chan.” 

“I got you, Tooru.” 

“You always do.” 

“And I always will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I don't like it, but I hope you do! Please leave comments because I really really love reading them <3


End file.
